This invention relates to a method for assembling components, such as M.O.S. devices and like, upon printed circuit boards, without resorting to any soldering operation.
As is known, the number of electronic apparatus which include as basic components printed circuit boards upon which active or passive circuit components are assembled is extremely large.
As far as the boards are concerned, a broadly used type of board usually consists of a thin plate of dielectric material, usually polycarbonate or a polyester such as mylar, upon which the network of electric connections, that is the electric circuit itself, is applied upon one or both sides. The circuit components are subsequently applied by means of a separate and independent multiple soldering operation.
Under the term of multiple soldering operation it is to be understood that, even for assembling a single component, having a plurality of pins, a plurality of single soldering operations are typically necessary in order to solder the various pins to be connected to various points of the printed circuit.
This multiple soldering operation in the manufacture of many electronic devices is a real bottle neck of the whole manufacturing process. In fact, it is evident that, whatever the execution times and modes of such soldering operations may be, they are extremely critical because a bad soldering operation can entail conduction irregularities or even ohmic discontinuities, and improperly centered soldered connections can entail burrs or even cause undesired short-circuits.